


I'll make you feel again

by Underthebrokenbridge



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post2x16, Soulmate AU, Super fluffy cuz angst scares me, idk what slowburn is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthebrokenbridge/pseuds/Underthebrokenbridge
Summary: Hope thinks she'll never love again after the death of her "epic love" until she's stuck in the mind of a very specific brunette who shows her what love really feels like.Soulmates are rare in the supernatural world but as one action leads to another Hope and Josie realize that their connection isn't just based on their attraction to one other but something much more, magical.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

"He's dead?" Hope gasps unable to take in the news she just receives.

He's dead.

Her epic love is gone.

"Hope I'm so sorry," Josie says while stepping closer to the auburn-haired girl, Josie can tell she's in distress, who wouldn't be?

Josie and Landon were, close-

close-ish, But not in the way Hope and Landon were.

She lost someone she loved before, however, she was still alive and _safe_ , unlike Landon who was simply gone.

She tried to comfort the older girl, she just simply didn't know how they had limited options, they were in _her mind_ after all.

_In her mind._

_inside her thoughts._

_"_ Do you remember what you told me after rumors spread around the school that I'm Pan?"

Hope looks up at Josie with an expression of disbelief. she wasn't sure why Josie would even attempt to bring that up in such a hectic moment. However, she does remember what she said,

she remembers it very well.

Hope nodded, not exactly sure of what else to do. she felt like she couldn't speak, Josie however, didn't look like she minded the simple response as she smiled at Hope's action and only got closer.

"I felt like I was alone,"

The younger girl reveals as she places her warm hand on Hope's back to comfort the older girl,

"I mean I was alone, until,"

She stops herself not exactly sure if she should continue, 

was she doing the right thing by bringing up their memories together?

she was doing it for Hope. It just happens that their past brings a smile to her face.

" I was alone until you came,"

she finishes looking over at a teary eyes Hope who silently sobs under her touch.

"Let me show you,"

** Flashback **

_Josie was sitting on the dock, it was quite cold outside so Hope didn't expect to see anyone out except her, she liked the cold and by the way, Josie was shivering she could tell that the younger girl didn't. Her and Josie barely never talked but they did send smiles in each other's direction every time they passed each other in the school hallways. Hope truly loved that about Josie, her entire aura was warm and welcoming. She made Hope feel safe, no matter how much people would annoy her, every time she seen Josie it felt as if there was one person in the world who was happy to see her._

_Hope got closer, she was planning on sitting with the younger girl. she liked her company and it appeared that Josie could use some company of her own. However, as she got closer it became apparent that Josie wouldn't. The younger girl was clearly crying sending a frown to Hope's face. Hope wasn't exactly an expert on how to help people in distress. God. She had no idea what she could say._

_"Are you here to make fun of me too?"_

_Hope's thoughts got disturbed by Josie's very sharp and damaged tone. She looked up at the younger girl who was now directly looking at Hope._

_Hope sent a confused glance in Josie's direction not quite sure what the younger girl meant. Hope would never make fun of Josie. God forbid she would destroy anyone who tried._

_"Because I'd much rather you not,"_

_Josie adds before looking back at the moving waters of the lake. It was so peaceful and beautiful._

_Hope wasn't sure what she should say, so she said nothing._

_She only got closer to Josie who looked extremely confused as Hope took a seat next to her._

_"I would never make fun of you Jo,"_

_Hope says while looking at the calm waters beneath her, she loved it here and never understood why other students never came here. It was so peaceful._

_"Well, that makes one then,"_

_Josie says with a slight giggle filled with hurt. Hope was now more concerned, she wasn't sure why the younger girl was hurt but she wasn't going to let it affect her more than it already did._

_"What's wrong, Jo?"_

_Josie just laughs and looks at Hope with disbelief,_

_"I don't want to talk about it,"_

_She finally says looking Hope into the eyes for a split second before looking back down at the water._

_"Please,"_

_Hope wasn't going to give up._

_"I'll try to help you,"_

_"You can't,"_

_Josie responds,_

_"I'll still try,"_

_Josie now looked back up at Hope to see if her concern was genuine. After scanning her face a few times over Josie finally speaks._

_"People in school found out I like, They found out-"_

_Josie stops, not sure on how to continue._

_"Everyone,"_

_"They found out I can like, everyone, no matter what 'gender' they are,"_

_hope nodded, she knew Josie wasn't done speaking yet,_

_"They started calling me desperate,"_

_She finally reveals making Hope's heart shrink,_

_"I don't know why they would even think that,"_

_Hope says cutting Josie off,_

_"All you see is, Love. And I think that's the most beautiful thing ever,"_

\-----

The next few weeks when by and Hope still didn't wake up. Josie didn't mind though, she got to see Hope every single night in her dreams. The girls only got closer as time went on. Josie went out of her way to help Hope morn Landon and after sometime Hope looks _happy._ Josie could barely believe that she was the older girl's main source of happiness, the feeling was intoxicating. Josie wouldn't dare to admit it out loud but her feelings for Hope only got stronger through each moment they shared together. The first few days after revealing Landon's death to Hope she would show Hope her favorite memories they shared together to, distract her.

To show her that no matter how hard life is, there's still good. As time went on Hope didn't need reminding anymore, she knew for herself that happiness was still a part of her very messy life and she knew that the happiness she felt came from one very special brunette. 

"I can't believe you asked me to kiss you when you were standing right there,"

Hope laughs while mocking Josie for her request.

"Don't blame me!"

The younger girl fights back,

"I needed a push, you know it's not easy being such in your own mind and a kiss is like the perfect push,"

Josie continues defending herself while Hope rolls her eyes, 

"If only I knew you were- if only I knew that you were right there,"

Hope reveals as she stops laughing,

"I would have definitely kissed you if I knew you'd let me,"

She finishes. Her words causing Josie to blush as she felt the butterflies in her stomach take over.

' _If only I knew,'_

The words playing around her mind.

"You would have?"

Josie asks looking straight at hope with a confused expression. Her feelings for Hope only maximized at the moment.

"Of course I would, _Who wouldn't,"_

Josie now didn't care that her blush is very obviously apparent. The tension between the 2 girls was deadly. Josie finally exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding in as Hope got closer. The two girls very barely 6 inches apart before Hope places a hand on Josie's cheek.

"If I knew that you wanted what I wished for I wouldn't even think about it before kissing you,"

Hope's once blue eyes were now _black,_ filled with lust. Josie always adored the older girl's eyes, they reminded her of the ocean, the sky, all things nice.

"Well, what's stopping you now?"

The 2 girls were barely an inch apart before all turned to,

_Darkness._

Josie suddenly bolted up from her bed, she looked around not sure of what just happened but she was awake. Lizzie sat up beside her with a worried expression on her face,

"Josie are you okay?"

She finally asked'

Josie was gasping for air not quite sure if she was, she felt a part of herself missing, but she wasn't sure what part.

"I don't know,"

she finally speaks up.

"I was with Hope and then-"

She was suddenly cut off with a knock on her door. The twins look at each other both supporting a very confused look on their faces. Before they could process the situation the door suddenly opened, revealing a very certain girl,

" _Hope?_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but due to the kind response to the first chapter I decided to turn it into a soulmate AU. :)  
> The reason why Hope woke will be explored in future chapters as well as a 'consequence' of Hope being part of Josies mind for several weeks.

The room became completely silent,

Josie looked at the auburn-haired girl in front of her and felt her heartbeat drastically speed up as her breath became stuck in her throat, Josie always found it difficult to function normally while in Hope's presence but this time it was that bit more difficult.

Lizzie, on the other hand, was thrilled to see the older girl in her doorway and automatically ran up to her to display her thrill with an act of affection. She jumped into Hope's arms not quite sure what else to do in such a long-anticipated moment. Hope returned the kind gesture almost tripping due to the impact. The room was filled with kind words and laughter but Josie heard none of it. 

Josie stayed put, not sure of what to do or say.

Hope was awake.

She was standing right there in front of her.

Maybe she was still dreaming. Yes, this was all her dream. The second she'll close her eyes Hope will be gone and her sister will be peacefully sleeping right next to her.

_Her dreams are becoming way to realistic for her liking._

As Josie attempts to recollect her thoughts and calm down her increasing heart rate she feels a hand lay upon her shoulder,

The touch so familiar, yet so new.

Josie knew it was Hope who had touched her for the simple fact that she felt her entire head spin and heart jump a few extra beats. 

At this rate, she believed she was having a heart attack.

"Jo?"

Josie had never loved those to letters being spoken in her life more than at this moment. Hope's pronunciation was so sweet and soft, Josie loved hearing her name from Hope's lips-

"Josie are you okay?"

Her thoughts once again interrupted.

Was she okay? she wasn't exactly sure but what she known for a fact now was that Hope Mikaelson was now standing right next to her and she wasn't dreaming, she was living and what a beautiful life it is.

"You’re awake,"

She beamed with excitement, the words escaping her mouth like sweet honey.

"Yeah, I am,"

Hope said returning the words with similar excitement. The two girls stared at each other for a few extra seconds before anything else was said. They were truly soaking up the presence of each other. They had spent countless hours together for the past couple of weeks but it never felt this real. They were now exposed to a world of unlimited options. They were together, in Josie's room..., with Josie's sister witnessing the interaction. They weren't trapped in Josie's head anymore,

If they wanted to they could just run away together if they wished, just a run to the door and they'd be gone,

"You're awake,"

Josie says breaking the comforting silence between the pair.

"You're here, I'm not dreaming am I?"

Josie says while looking between Hope and Lizzie for a sign of confirmation. The 2 simply giggle at Josie's question before Hope takes a site next to Josie on Lizzie's bed.

"I'm awake, you're awake, we're all awake,"

Hope says before placing a hand over Josie's own, the action was pure-hearted and fully innocent but it still caused Lizzie to raise a curious eyebrow.

Josie hasn't told anyone about her and Hope's interactions, she kept it a secret, meaning their newfound relationship development was still a secret between the pair.

Josie returns the favor by place her free hand over Hope's and squeezing with a reassuring smile. The tension in the room grows as Hope and Josie found it extremely difficult not to show any other signs of affection in front of Lizzie who was still incredibly confused about why Hope and Josie were acting the way they were.

Realization soon struck that the 3 had to inform Alaric on what had just happened moments before,

"We have to tell dad,"

Lizzie speaks up. hope frowns, she forgot that her newfound status had to be revealed to Dr. Saltzman who had no idea that Hope had finally woken up after being asleep for an unknown reason.

"Lizzie, go get dad,"

Josie replies now willing to leave Hope's side and also hoping that the pair could be given a few minutes alone to-

_Bond?_

"Why me?" Lizzie's response was unexpected and took both of the other girls by surprise. They looked back and forth at each other not exactly sure of what to say.

'Cause I want to make out with Hope while you're gone'.

The thought sadly never left Josie's mind.

"Because you're standing,"

Hope says finally answering Lizzies question. The blonde sighs, but still agrees and leaves the room shortly after. Leaving Josie and Hope completely alone.

Josie was about to turn over to Hope and speak as a pair of lips connect with her own. At first, it took her by surprise, she wasn't able to act so she just sat there with wide eyes but as Hope moved her hand over to Josie's cheek the other girl melted into the touch. Hope lips were exactly the way she expected them to be soft and sweet, perfect.

As seconds past Josie realized that she should probably kiss back before Hope got the wrong idea, so she did.

The moment was magical.

It was as if the whole world disappeared and it was just the two.

However, the moment was cut short as Josie felt a foreign feeling on her wrist. She quickly pulled away and gasped before looking down and examining her arm,

Hope as equality confused as Josie was about to ask the other girl what's wrong before her very own wrist began to burn.

"What the hell-"

As Hope looked down on her wrist she felt her heart stop,

Right under her palm laid 2 letters,

J S.

"Jo, look at-"

Hope cut herself off as she looked at the younger girl who was also examing her wrist.

Hope grabbed Josie's hand to further examine the situation just to realize that upon Josie's wrist also laid 2 letters,

H M.

Hope took her finger and lightly touched the letters that sat on the younger girls' arm, H M. Her initials were written into her skin and she had no idea why. Josie too took Hope's hand into her own to examine the other girl's letter before speaking up,

"Hope what is this?"

Hope took her hand away from Josie's and looked up at the younger girl with a very confused expression. To be truthful, she had no idea what this meant. 

"I've no idea but-"

She was cut off as the doors of the twin's room flew open exposing Alaric and Lizzie.

"Hope oh my god you're awake,"

Alaric barged into the room over to the bed to give the girl a hug,

"I was so worried, we all were. What happened?"

He pulled away to examine the girl.

"I've no idea Josie and I were,"

she stops herself not exactly sure how to tell Alaric that she and Josie were about to kiss in his daughter's mind.

"We were talking and then I suddenly woke up,"

"You and Josie were talking? As in you dreamt of her" He responds looking over at his daughter.

"No dad, it's different than that. I was able to speak to Hope while I dreamt,"

Alaric's expression is almost unreadable.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?"

"That does matter," Everyone in the room turns to look at Lizzie as she speaks up,

"We have to tell her dad..."

"Landon?"

Hope cuts Lizzie off before she could finish,

"I know Lizzie, Josie told me,"

The whole room once again became silent while everyone looked over at Josie waiting for her to say something.

"When I realized that Hope and I can actually contact each other while I dreamt i couldn't keep it away from her,"

Dr. Saltzman nodded. Taking a minute to fully soak in the situation.

"And how do you feeling about, what happened?"

Hope shifts uncomfortably, before speaking.

"It honestly hurt. A lot but,"

She looks over at Josie who's full attention was on her.

"Josie helped me heal, I'm happy again because of her."

She says with a smile.

\---

"Hope we need to find out what this means,"

Josie says as she walked other to the older girl's bed.

The pair haven't had told anyone about their new marking yet due to hoe hectic everything was earlier. They didn't want to both Dr. Saltzman anymore as he already had a lot on his plate. Lizzie was growing suspicious, however. She had pointed out how awfully needy Josie has been since Hope had returned, Hope didn't mind at all. Hope had left Josie's room earlier to go with Alaric to discuss what had happened while Hope was away.

"Can you maybe call your aunt? I'm sure she'll find something,"

She continues before sitting down on the bed next to Hope.

"Yeah, ill call her in the morning,"

Hope looks over at the younger girl. She first focuses on her eyes, she always found them extremely beautiful. She then focused on the girls lips which she felt calling out to her.

"When we kissed Jo, I felt something. I'm not exactly sure what it was but it was-"

"Magical?"

It was almost as if Josie reached into Hope's mind. 

Hope nodded before continuing,

"Magical."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how this chapter was kinda cut short. I was having a hard time writing it because I wanted to leave the soulmate stuff for the next chapter.  
> I'm actually planning this one out unlike my other fanfiction so unless I continue writing later today the next chapter will be up in like 3-4 days.  
> It gets better I promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

There are always days which just don't sit right with most people. Like Monday mornings for example.

They always feel so, forced.

So out of our control.

The moment you open your eyes as the alarm wakes you with its unsettling tune you feel like you're given 2 choices. One to simply ignore the calling and go back to sleep or to get up and get on with life. The first option being the more appealing one but the most difficult to pull off without consequences. 

With that being said,

Hope hated Mondays.

And Mondays hated Hope.

She would wake up 5 minutes before her alarm went off, causing her to groan with discomfort with the 5 minutes of dear sleep being lost.

When 6:30 am hit it was time for training.

Then for a shower.

Breakfast.

Class.

Pain.

But Mondays weren't the same anymore.

From now on Mondays were exciting.

And for one reason alone.

Hope would get to see Josie.

After the events of last night, the girls spent a few hours cuddled up in Hope's room enjoying their newfound relationship. Hope demanded that she's the big spoon even if Josie's drastically taller than she is. They made it work though, they fit. With moments spent together it all fell into place perfectly. The air was filled with sweet talk and stolen kisses. Nobody knew except them meaning nobody would take what they had away from them, _for now._

Hope discovered that Josie's favorite color is purple because it reminded her of Lavender. It made her feel at peace and due to that, she made sure to show Hope her favorite blanket which they later used for heat when the night got a bit chilly. Hope told Josie that she doesn't have a favorite color and if she did it would probably change every day, which is of course reasonable but Josie found it incredibly weird.

"You're telling me you don't have a favorite color?"

"Nope, I guess I like all colors. Or maybe I don't like any colors. It's such a weird thing you know. I feel like people only have a favorite color because that's the first thing they're asked when they start school. It's like they're expected to choose something."

Hope explains snuggling closer to Josie for comfort. She really loved the other girl's shampoo, it smelled so god damn fresh. Like a flower field or something. She made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"You have to have a favorite color. What do you find appealing to look at?"

Hope thought about the question for a few seconds. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she couldn't decide. She liked, snow. But white is such a boring color. She liked fireworks but they're never the same color so she can't just say that.

She likes...

Aha, got it.

"You."

She finally decided,

"I found you very appealing to look at."

The younger girl blushes at the compliment causing Hope to smirk. She loves the way she can do that. If she told Landon she found him appealing to look at he would say thanks and continue to look for used trampolines on Facebook.

Josie was different.

She was better.

"I'm not a color silly,"

Josie buries her face deeper into Hope's neck, still very clearly blushing.

"Well, that's too bad because you're my favorite color."

Hope didn't sleep much that night. She had too much on her mind.

She needed to figure out what the letters on her and Josies wrists meant.

It was the most confusing thing yet the most appealing.

Maybe it was her wolf speaking but she loved being marked on Josie. It was as if Josie was hers and only hers. Which of course wasn't the case, Josie was her own person and Hope knew that. She wasn't even her girlfriend. Well, not yet anyway.

Hope was planning on asking her but she wasn't exactly sure how.

She thought maybe taking her out for dinner would be a great way but then there was the option of having a picnic at the dock and asking her there but a part of her felt like those options were over the top and cliche. She could just ask her while they were locked away in her room or maybe through a note...

_A Note._

Perfect.

A much as Hope wished she could spend her morning having breakfast with Josie before class she has a task to complete,

She has to ask Freya about the marks and what they might mean. If anyone was to have an answer it would be her aunt. She she does just that, while most students are off having breakfast she sneaked into Alaric's office to use his phone. She still hates the fact students arent allowed their own phones. It's so inconvenient especially in moments like this when the answer to her question may be private.

She and Josie didn't talk much about the marks last night due to them being well, _busy_ with other stuff but Hope still thought about them all night, even after Josie left back to her room to get ready for the day. 

They meant something important.

she knew that.

She just didn't know what.

"Hope is everything okay?"

Her aunt answers the phone almost immediately, possibly worried that something had happened. she was still frightened after Hope being stuck in Josie's head for a few weeks but then calms at the sound of Hope's voice.

"Hmm..."

How is she even supposed to bring this up?

She should have practiced.

"After I woke up last night I kissed Josie-"

"Oh, my sweetheart I always knew you still liked her! Just wait till Keelin hears about this! she's been rooting for you two since you told her about your little crush at 14."

Hope blushes at the memory. She wasn't sure if she should tell her family about her crush but found comfort in Keelin who was telling her about how she and aunt Freya met. She had never seen Keelin so happy before and that interaction gave her the courage to tell the rest of her family, who also took the news very well. It was too bad that Josie began to date Penelope shortly after and Hope wasn't able to confess her feelings, but things were different now. 

They were better.

Hope could openly tell Josie how much she liked her and the other girl would just compliment her in return.

"Well, something happened after that. Something really weird,"

she paused. 

"After we kissed our initials appeared on both of our wrists,"

The silence that followed caused Hope to cringe. Freya said nothing but Hope could hear her breathing through the phone. Seconds went by but they felt like hours and when they hit the one minute mark Hope spoke up again,

"Aunt Freya is everything okay,"

Hope's words took her aunt by surprise but also brought her back to reality.

"Oh yes Hope everything's fine it's just-"

She pauses.

Another few seconds go by.

"It's nothing, I have to do some research before I make assumptions."

Assumptions?

She knows something.

She just doesn't want to say.

"Well. okay, I can call you back tomorrow is that enough time?"

Hope suggests not sure of what is on her Aunt's mind.

"Yes, darling that should be enough time ill talk to you then."

Hope couldn't help but feel like something was off, she chooses not to question it further as she already had enough on her plate.

metaphorically speaking, of course, she hasn't eaten anything yet. She spears the clock on the wall a quick glance and comes to the realization that if she leaves now she'd still have time to have breakfast, and hopefully see Josie before class.

But breakfast is definitely first on her list, well maybe second.

When she makes it into the canteen she goes straight to the food to grab an apple and a cereal bar. If Josie wasn't here she'd plan to go back to her room and eat there, however, as she began to scan the room looking for the brunette she felt a hand on her back.

"Hi"

She looked behind her just to see Josie in all her glory. She looked extremely adorable today. She had put her hair up in space buns and wore a classic white button-up shirt with a tiny black bow. Hope couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hey,"

"Hmm, you look really pretty."

Josie blushes at the compliment.

"Thanks, you too, like always."

Is this even legal?

Hope felt her entire face heat up and her knees giving in.

God, why is she like this.

Why is she so god damn soft when it comes to Josie.

"Did you call your Aunt?"

Josie asks,

"Yeah she didn't tell me anything yet but I'm going to call her again tomorrow,"

Josie simply nodded at the news,

"But I do think she's not telling me something,"

The words take Josie by surprise,

"Like what?"

"I have no idea."

\----

Josie's day went by relatively fast. After class, she went back to her room hoping she could take a shower before she went to Hope's room later. 

She still hasn't told Lizzie about her and Hope's 'Relationship' yet but she knew her twin had assumptions. 

Even if she were to tell Lizzie about Hope she had no idea what she could say. She didn't know if her sister would even be accepting of their bond. 

'Hey I kissed Hope last night and after magical letters showed up on our wrists revealing each others initials'

Yeah, she definitely wasn't going to say that.

Her thoughts get disturbed when she hears rustling behind her door. A few seconds later a small note is pushed in under the door.

Confused, she walks over to the door and opens it stepping over the Note.

As the door opens she sees,

Hope.

"No what are you doing you were supposed to read the note first and then open the door!"

Hope whispers trying not to put too much attention on the pair.

"Oh okay,"

Josie giggles before closing the door and picking up the note.

_'I hate myself for not asking_

_you this 3 years ago but_

_as time went on my feelings_

_for you only became stronger_

_will you be my girlfriend?_

_Tik box for Yes"_

Josie laughs at the note before walking over to her table and grabbing a pen. She then talks back to the door, marks the note, and puts it under the door back to Hope. 

After a few seconds pass there's a knock on the door.

She opens it without a second thought.

"For a second I really thought you were going to say no,"

Josie takes Hope's hand and brags her inside before stealing a kiss.

God, this is great.

Everything about this is great.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what I think should happen after 2x16


End file.
